skaylatranscriptsfandomcom-20200215-history
June 20, 2006
Nick: He wakes. Hey, Salem's coming up. How you feeling? Jack: I feel tired. How long did I sleep again? Nick: Oh, you slept a good long while. You needed it. Jack: I wasn't snoring, was I? Nick: Mmm...no, no snoring. You actually looked pretty content for a dying man -- maybe because you're gonna see your wife and kiddies, huh? Jack: Yeah. Even if it is for a short time, it's something to look forward to, huh? Then again, I'm not the only one who's gonna be seeing his wife. Once we figure out where Kayla is, you'll be having a special reunion of your own. Kayla: Well, that was quick. Jennifer: My hair's set. Now I need, um -- Kayla: You need to sit down and have something to eat. Jennifer: I don't have to eat, Kayla. Kayla: You need something in your stomach. The last thing you want to do is faint at the altar. Do you understand me? Jennifer: Yes, ma'am. Kayla: It's doctor to you. I'm gonna get those eggs. Kayla: Of course. Hello, Chelsea. Chelsea: Hi. Kayla: It's good to see you again. We didn't really get a chance to talk yesterday, so maybe we can get to know each other at the reception later. Chelsea: Are you sure you want to do that? Kayla: Why wouldn't I? Chelsea: 'Cause practically everyone in this family hates me. I mean, why should you be any different? Kayla: I doubt that anybody hates you. I know that my brother doesn't hate you. And, you know, from what I can see, my little brother Max certainly doesn't hate you. Chelsea: Max is a good guy. Kayla: Yeah, he is. And if he cares about you so much, then I would think that you're a pretty special person. I'm gonna go help Jennifer. rings Kayla: Oh, my God. It's really you. Jo: I haven't changed that much, have I? Kayla: No, you look wonderful, Jo. Jo: Kayla. Kayla: Oh, come in, please. Jo: Oh! When you called and said you were in town, I -- how could I stay away? Kayla: I am so glad to see you. You're here for Jennifer's wedding, too, right? Jo: Well, of course I am. You know how I feel about both my daughters-in-law. Though I won't deny, it's gonna be hard seeing my son's widow marrying another man. But Jennifer and the children need my support right now. Kayla: I think Abby, especially. Jo: Yes. She and Jack were so close. Well, at least it's a happy occasion that's bringing us together. Oh, Kayla, it's great to see you again. Kayla: Well, I'm only here for a couple of days. I have to get back. I'm planning this medical trip to Africa, but we'll have a chance to catch up. Jo: Africa? Kayla: Yeah, they need doctors and nurses in Darfur, and I'm hoping to work in a clinic there. Jo: Oh, that's wonderful, Kayla. Kayla: I just want to help. Jo: How's Stephanie? Kayla: You know, she's great. She's beautiful, and she's smart. And she's independent, and she's into a million things. You wouldn't even believe it. Jo: Vern and I were planning to travel out to L.A. to see the two of you, but his mother got sick. Kayla: I'm sorry. Jo: She lives in Chicago, and Vern's been traveling back and forth a lot.. He wanted me to tell you -- he's so sorry he couldn't be here today. Jennifer: Thank you so much. And I'm sorry I'm in such a panic, but I need help with my dress, Kayla. I got to get it in the bag so it doesn't wrinkle. I don't want to mess it up. Kayla: We're gonna catch up. Jo: Go ahead. You must have a million things to do. Jack: Sighs I've been thinking. Nick: Yeah, about what? Jack: What a shock this is gonna be for Jennifer -- tell her that I'm alive...again. Nick: Well, from what you've told me about her, I think she'll be jumping for joy. Jack: I just don't want to freak her out -- her or anybody else in Salem.. You'd think I'd know how to do this by now. You got a cellphone? I want to give her a call. Nick: Well, you don't think hearing your voice is gonna be a shock to her? Jack: Hey, listen to me. It's a hell of a lot better than just talking to her on the front porch, trust me. Nick: All right, it's your choice, dude. dialing Jack: Trust me. rings Chelsea: You expect me to believe that this is Jack, as in Jack Deveraux, as in my best friend Abby's father, who, by the way, is dead? Jack: Yes, Chelsea. Strange but true. Now, please, I need to speak to my wife. Please, get me Jennifer. Chelsea: Jennifer's busy right now, but, hey, I can take a message if you can spell your name for me. Jack: Just -- just tell her that I'm on my way home and I'm bringing Steve Johnson with me. Nick: Oh, no, man. Damn. Chelsea: Like, my Aunt Kayla's husband, the guy that looks like Johnny Depp in "Pirates of the Caribbean," only blond? Jack: Uh...yes. Chelsea: I thought he was dead, too. Jack: Sighs Look, it's a long story, but you'll hear it all when I get back there. Just tell Jennifer I'm on my way -- we're on our way. Chelsea: Okay, look, whoever this is, I've heard enough, okay? This is really sick. Nick: Man, why'd you have to say the thing about Steve Johnson? Who is this Chelsea, anyway? Jack: She's this friend of Abigail's. I mean, she wouldn't even believe it was me. She hung up on me. Damn it. The line's still busy. Nick: Guess it looks like everybody's gonna have to be surprised, huh? Kayla: Have you seen Hope? Caroline: No. Kayla: You haven't heard from her at all today? Caroline: No. Hope: I am so sorry I'm late. I'm so sorry. Kayla: We were just talking about you. Are you all right? Hope: Well, you can blame it on your brother because he kidnapped me. Caroline: What?! Hope: Yeah. Jennifer: Did I hear right? Hope: Yeah, you heard right. He thought it was the only way he would get me to hear him out. Kayla: That certainly sounds like my brother. Hope: Yeah. Caroline: You look a little tired. Are you okay? Hope: I'm fine. Jennifer: I just want to know -- did you hear him out? Hope: We talked. I don't want to say anything more than that. Right now it is your wedding, and it's about you -- all about you. Caroline: Oh. Nick: Next exit -- Salem. Then you'll be home. Jack: Correction -- we'll be home. Caroline: Okay. All set. Kayla: All right, I think we better get to our seats. Caroline: Oh. Oh, yeah. I guess it's about time. Kayla: Good luck. Jennifer: Thank you. Kayla: I'm with you. Jennifer: Okay. Hope: We'll see you out there. Kayla: Okay. Caroline: Okay. Jennifer: Hope... okay, how do I look? My hair, my mascara. You know, all these happy tears. I don't want to look like a raccoon. Hope: Jen, you look absolutely beautiful -- stunning. When Frankie sees you come down the aisle, well, I just hope his heart can take it. Jennifer: I love you so much. Hope: I love you, too. I love you so much, Jen. And remember -- remember, this is your day, so you enjoy every second of it. Nick: All right, so, why'd you tell me to pull in here, Jackson? And don't tell me your wife decided to become a nun after you died. Jack: Uh, no, I hope not. Actually, this church is -- this is where you and Kayla got married -- remarried, actually. Nick: Remarried? Jack: Yeah, it's a long story, but you don't want to hear it right now, anyway. Does it look at all familiar? Nick: No. Nice church, but, no, not really. Jack: Looks like something's going on in there. Maybe we want to check it out. Jack: Come on, just -- let's just walk around a little bit and check it out, see if it jogs your memory. Nick: You're not fooling me, Jackson. Jack: Fooling you? What are you talking about? Nick: We're not here because of me. Now that we're finally in Salem, you're getting cold feet about seeing your wife. Jack: Well, yes, maybe I'm a little nervous, but I'm coming back from the dead, just like you are. Nick: Yeah, but I don't remember anything or anyone. Jack: Well, trust me, they're gonna remember both of us for both of us. And after talking to Chelsea, I just realized how shocked everyone's gonna be. Nick: Really? Well, we don't really need to be here, man. Really let's get out here. Jack: Just -- just humor me. I just -- all right, I need to light a candle, say a little prayer or something. Nick: Okay, I guess a little prayer couldn't hurt. Let's do it. Jack: Sighs Jennifer, I'm gonna see you soon. Category:2006